Do jeito que eu quero !
by Flaviackles
Summary: Harry foi ' convidado ' para jantar na Mansão Malfoy, e tudo que Harry apenas queria era que Draco lhe ajudasse a passar por esse pesadelo. Porém Draco nunca colabora.


**Do jeito que eu quero**

**Sinopse:** Harry foi ' convidado ' para jantar na Mansão Malfoy, e tudo que Harry apenas queria era que Draco lhe ajudasse a passar por esse pesadelo. Porém Draco nunca colabora.

**Draco x Harry** - Slash' - não gosta? Não leia !

Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente :( , eu só crio historiinhas fictícias com eles :)

* * *

_Sr. Potter, estou mandando essa carta à pedido da minha mulher Narcisa para convidar-lhe a um jantar aqui na nossa Mansão. O Draco também gostou da idéia, e eu estou fazendo esse convite apenas por eles, te espero hoje às 19:00 horas, e espero que para seu bem, você venha._

_Lúcio Malfoy._

Harry dobra a carta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto '' Realmente super acolhedor meu sogro. Até que a carta foi agrádavel vindo da parte dele '' .

Harry decidiu colocar uma calça preta de couro e uma camiseta verde, encheu os cabelos de gel, o que não adiantou muita coisa, passou perfume e saiu da ex casa de Sirius que atualmente dividia com Rony e Hermione.

- Boa sorte Harry.- disse Rony com um sorriso divertido. Harry revirou os olhos.

Aparatou na frente da Mansão dos Malfoys e caminhou lentamente até a porta, pensando nas milhares de maneiras daquela noite ser bastante ruim e porque veio sem ao menos cogitar que a idéia era muito absurda, mesmo. Ai se lembrou do '' Espero que para o seu bem, você venha ''. Agora, a frase não parecia nada engraçada...

Bateu na porta, esperando um elfo abrir a porta, quando nesta surgiu Narcisa Malfoy, Harry tinha até uma simpatia pela mulher que lhe ajudou muito no seu encontro com Voldemort no 7° estava realmente bela essa noite, com um vestido preto e um coque elegante.

- Boa noite Sr. Potter.

- Boa noite Sra. Malfoy.- disse com um pequeno sorriso nervoso.

- Entre, por favor.

Harry entrou dando passos lentos, entrando numa sala onde havia dois sofás enormes, verdes. A decoração era bastante interessante.

- Queira sentar-se, o Draco ainda deve está no banho.- disse uma voz sem emoção. Ela se sentou no outro sofá:- Quer um chá? Alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

Os olhos de Harry passeou pela bela sala, prevendo que enquanto Draco não aparecesse, o silêncio ia ser muito constrangedor, pensando nisso, pior ficaria se o Lúcio desse o ar de sua graça. Quando seus olhos bateram numa foto na estante. Uma foto de um bebê loiro, com um rosto desenhado, olhos cinzentos brilhantes, rindo de uma cobra que abraçava seu corpo, a imagem se mexia, quando o pequeno dava uma deliciosa gargalhada da cobra que rodeava ele. Harry não conseguia tirar o olho da foto.

- O Draco era muito lindo não era?- disse uma voz perto dele, depois de meros segundos ele percebeu que era de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Ainda é.- disse sem ter idéia, e segundos depois corou.

Ele olhou para Narcisa hesitante:- Também acho, não sei porque fica horas se arrumando.- revira os olhos.

Harry sorri , afinal até a mãe dele não suportava esse excesso de vaidade, do garoto que na opinião de Harry que já era perfeito.

- Tenho que dizer uma coisa.- ela olha para ele.- Concordo com a senhora.

Ela sorri.

E Harry sente um grande alívio, não sabia o motivo, afinal não precisava da aprovação de Narcisa para nada e se ela gostava dele ou não, não importava. Claro.

Logo, como tudo na sua vida, a paz durava pouco.

- Então qual é a conversa tão agrádavel?- uma voz fria vem em direção a eles, logo Harry encara Lúcio, que andava com passos lentos até ele lhe oferecendo uma mão.

- Boa noite Sr. Potter.

- Boa noite Sr. Malfoy.

Lúcio se senta ao lado do garoto moreno que tremia internamente.

- Estavamos comentando o quanto o Draco estava lindo nessa foto.- diz Narcisa apontando para foto que Harry volta a olhar, o sorriso de Draco era cativante. Narcisa logo percebeu o rosto de Harry e falou:- Podia pegar um albúm para você ver, eu e o Lúcio fizemos um book do Draco quando ele era um bebê, gostaria de ver, Potter?

- Ah, eu...- Harry realmente amaria ver, mais a idéia de ficar na sala com Lúcio não era nada, nada, agradável.

- Ele não quer não.- disse uma voz arrastada descendo das escadas, que ficava no centro da bela sala. O garoto estava com os cabelos molhados para atrás da orelha, calça de couro preto e uma camiseta branca, que estava grudada no seu corpo.

Harry suspirou discretamente, sério, o loiro gostava de lhe tirar do sério, e essa era a camiseta que ele mais amava em Draco e aquele sonserino filho da...Narcisa, estava usando aquela maldita camisa em seu delicioso corpo, sabendo que ele perdia a cabeça com aquela camisa, já que ele tinha dito isso ao loiro em um momento que se não fosse aquele, ele não diria seus pontos fracos '' Eu o odeio ''.

- Ah, enfim, não é querido?- disse Narcisa olhando para seu filho, que sorriu para ela dizendo '' Você sabe que eu não gosto de me apressar não é mãe '' .

Depois olhou para seu pai e depois para Harry dizendo:- Boa noite.- deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Boa noite.- disse Harry observando o loiro se sentar do seu lado.

- Vou ver se o jantar está pronto, jantaremos em alguns segundos Potter.

- Sem problemas. Dona Narcisa.- sorriu para ela.

Logo, Lúcio Malfoy também se levantou e saiu da sala dizendo que ia saber o que teriam para o jantar.

- Por que? De todas, por que você tinha que usar essa camiseta?

Draco sorriu lhe dando um selinho quando seu pai saiu da sala.

- Porque você gosta dela.- disse inocentemente.- E eu gosto de agradar meu namorado.

- E eu não confio nele .

Draco deu uma enorme gargalhada:- Vai dormir comigo, sim ?- diz mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Harry. Harry tentava controlar seus ânimos.

- Não Malfoy, não vou dormir com você , é a primeira vez que venho na sua casa e você quer que eu durma com você?- diz baixinho.

- Ah, qual é Potter, eu não sou uma mocinha virgem.- revira os olhos.

Harry olha para todos os lados, procurando sinal de seus sogros, nenhum deles apareceu.

- Não importa, Draco, eu não vou dormir com você.

Draco dá um sorriso maldoso:- Tá com medo do meu pai? Ele não vai te fazer nada Potter.- diz mordendo o ombro de Harry.

Harry se afastou:- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, me deixar louco e cair nos seus encantos, mais isso não vai acontecer, seja civilizado, apenas uma vez.- pede olhando para o loiro, implorando com seus olhos verdes.

- Não Potter.

Então escuta os passos da cozinha, era o pai de Draco:- O jantar vai ser servido, venham garotos.- e Lúcio voltou para cozinha.

Draco abraçou Harry pela cintura enquanto iam para a cozinha, lhe dando um beliscão em sua bunda, quando entravam na cozinha, Harry corou porém não deixou se levar. '' Era guerra que Draco queria e era guerra que ele ia ter '' .

Lúcio estava na cadeira central de uma enorme mesa, que tinha umas 12 cadeiras, Harry estava do seu lado direito e sua mulher no esquerdo, Draco estava sentado ao lado de Harry , brincando com um dedo num ponto sensível da coxa de Harry, Lúcio pra completar estava falando, com certeza sabia do plano maligno de fazer Harry pagar vergonha do seu filho lindo masoquista.

- Treinando como auror, Potter? Não acha que após ter derrotado Voldemort não temos mais problemas?

- Eu acho que temos outro-os problemas siiim.- Harry olha para Draco em advertência. O loiro apenas dar um pequeno sorrisinho, malicioso.

Harry não ia dizer que ia dormir com ele, mas olhar para o loiro com aquela camisa enlouquecedora não estava ajudando, tinha que ter uma idéia antes que começasse a gemer na cozinha Malfoy.

Idéia.

- Quando você e o Draquinho começaram a namorar?- perguntou Narcisa ao moreno. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Mãe.- repreendeu o garoto.- Draco.

Harry fingiu olhar para o garoto , virando-se batendo '' sem querer '' no copo, que caiu e virou-se rapidamente na camisa de Draco, porém o loiro era bastante esperto e fingiu de surpreso batendo no copo e molhando a calça do seu namorado com vinho.

- Oh Merlin, desculpa.- disse Harry se levantando.

- Wind, limpe isso.- disse Narcisa. - Poderia secar isso com a varinha, mas acho melhor entregarem essas roupas a Wind para ela lavar antes que manche.

- Vem comigo, Harry.- diz Draco pegando o braço do moreno e o puxando, na sala. Ele e o loiro subiram as escadas, que dava para uma enorme sala cheia de sofás e travesseiros verdes, Draco lhe empurrou para o lado direito.

- Você acha que eu cai na sua historinha '' Oh Merlin, desculpa ''.- diz Draco entrando no seu quarto enorme e lindo. Harry olhou em volta.

- Você me conhece demais, odeio isso.

O loiro foi até seu camiseiro e tirou uma calça de couro e jogou na cama, se sentando na cama:- Agora faz um stripper para mim.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, eu também sei que rumou o vinho para cair em mim.

Draco sorriu:- Admito.- disse tirando levemente sua camiseta branca. Harry ficou olhando hipnotizado, Draco jogou a camiseta na cama e se aproximou de Harry topando nos botões da calça do moreno.

Harry se afastou:- Nada disso Malfoy, você é um manipulador.

- Mas você me ama.- disse pegando a mão de Harry e o trazendo para perto:- E eu te amo.

Harry revirou os olhos, tremendo ao ver a pele branca do loiro exposta na sua frente, deixando se levar pelo sentimento, já tinha passado a mão pelo pescoço do loiro, quando Draco escutou um barulho, olhou para trás e viu vários livros seus caídos no chão. Olhou para a mão de Harry e viu sua varinha.

- Dica 7 do manual: Eu me apaixonei por Draco -Nunca vá na casa de um Malfoy sem uma varinha.- o loiro corre para arrumar seus preciosos livros, enquanto o moreno troca a calça rápido.

Draco termina de arrumar a prateleira e olha para Harry fazendo uma cara brava, Harry ignora saindo do quarto:- Te vejo lá embaixo.

Draco desceu vendo Harry e Lúcio conversar civilizadamente, se sentou ao lado de Harry, voltando a comer os camarões.

- Sim, então eu pretendo viajar para Bariloche. Acha um bom lugar Sr. Malfoy?

Draco procurou o olhar de Harry, mas o moreno nem tinha reparado que ele colocará uma camiseta igual a outra.

- Ahã, foi um dos melhores lugares que viajei.

Draco achava que Harry tinha feito algum feitiço para estar tão bem com Lúcio, viu que Harry já estava terminando o jantar, também tinha ficado mais ou menos 15 minutos para achar essa outra camisa, para Harry_ não olhar para ela._

- Eu poderia ir com ele, sim pai?- falou Draco atraindo olhares.

- Se assim o Harry querer.

Harry ?

- Eu acho que seria ótimo.- disse Harry olhando para camisa de Draco, sentindo sua garganta secar.- Vou até o fim do mundo com você.

Draco corou, não esperava que Harry falasse uma coisa daquelas e Harry sorriu com o resultado.

Draco voltou a comer. Voltando para a sala eles se sentaram e Draco pediu a Wind uma champanhe francesa, a elfa doméstica trouxe uma bandeja com 4 copos.

Draco estava sentado ao lado de Harry e pegou a taça que a elfa lhe ofereceu com uma rápida piscadela, Harry tomou um gole sorrindo e começou a conversar com Narcisa sobre a residência que estava morando, já que ela estava interessada em saber se havia mudado.

- Precisa de algumas reformas, mas é um bom lar.

- Você que é muito educado.- disse Narcisa. Neste momento eles olharam para Draco que estava verde e tinha acabado de vomitar no chão.

Harry colocou a taça no sofá, segurando o braço de Draco, mesmo sabendo que o loiro não estava sentindo nada, porém muito pálido, puxou o loiro sentado, que murmurrou um :- Eu te odeio.- e caiu no ombro de Harry.

Sabia que o loiro tinha colocado algo na sua bebida, mais ele desmaiar já era demais.

Narcisa tinha se levantado e ido se sentar ao lado dele batendo levemente em seu rosto.

- Hm.

- Ele está bem, só apenas misturou as bebidas.- disse Lúcio indo até Harry e o ajudando a se levantar, Harry fez o mesmo, foi muito complicado levar o loiro até o quarto mais eles conseguiram, Lúcio saiu do quarto, Narcisa os acompanhava.

- Péssima despedida em Harry?- perguntou Narcisa, colocando os cabelos de seu filho para trás.

- Eu não quero ir embora agora.- murmurrou sem querer.

Então ele olhou para Narcisa, que ficou séria depois sorriu:- Então me ajuda a tirar essa roupa do Draco?

Harry assentiu, porém com medo das reações que sentiria ao estar despindo-o na frente da mãe dele. Afinal, ele não deixava de ser lindo só porque estava dormindo...

Pegou a ponta daquela maldita camiseta e a levantou delicadamente para não acordar seu namorado, enquanto Narcisa puxava sua calça, seguindo até o guarda-roupa, voltando com um pijama. Harry terminou de abotoar a camisa de Draco e lhe deu um selinho, ajeitando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Quer dormir com ele, Harry?

Harry em outro momento, ficaria envergonhado da mãe de Draco, mas nesse momento assentiu, e a loira foi pegar um enorme edredom para Harry, que o apertou, sentindo o quanto macio era aquele lençol.

Harry cobriu o loiro e lhe deu um beijo no cabelo, Narcisa colocou um pijama na cama para ele se trocar e saiu.

Harry se trocou rapidamente, quando escutou batidas na porta e foi abrir.

- Oi Dona Narcisa.

- Ainda gostaria de ver o book do Draco?

Harry adorou a idéia:- Amaria.- disse indo se sentar na cama de Draco ao lado de Harry, e logo abriu o albúm, deixando Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Harry acordou sentindo o loiro se mecher em seus braços:- Melhor?

Porém o loiro só rolou até a ponta da cama e vomitou, se sentando e cruzando os braços:- Emburrado por que o seu plano não saiu certo?- disse Harry ainda encostado ao delicioso travesseiro.

- Nah, eu consegui, você dormiu aqui.- disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro..- diz Harry revirando os olhos.

- Admita, de um jeito ou de outro, eu consegui.

- Mas esse não era seu plano, seu plano era que eu passasse mal.

- A Wind é uma babaca.

- Ou alguém lançou um ' Confused' nela.

Draco deu um murro fraco no peito de Harry.

- Então o que você ia me dar?

- Uma vomitilha.

- Mas a vomitilha, só te faz vomitar.

- Não quando misturado em uma bebida.

- E você ia fazer isso comigo?- pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu ia cuidar de você muito bem.- diz com uma piscadela.

- Engraçadinho.

Draco riu e se deitou ao lado de Harry cansado:- Um Malfoy consegue tudo que quer.

* * *

Reviews são super bem vindas :D

Beijinhuus *-*


End file.
